Problem: Solve for $k$ : $-11 + k = 3$
Solution: Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -11 + k &=& 3 \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-11 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{3} \\ k &=& 3 {+ 11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 14$